


You can't fool me, little girl.

by justmarcialima



Series: Domestic Life [12]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Parent!Hannibal, parent!Will, she's cute, they have a daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7309642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justmarcialima/pseuds/justmarcialima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emilia is all grown up (or almost). Hannibal has to handle with something he never thought he would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You can't fool me, little girl.

Emilia knew her parents were weird. First of all they were both men so it caused some confusion with the kids in her class sometimes, but it wasn't just that. They were really in love with each other and that wasn't very common with the parents that she knew. Dorothy's parents fought all the time when they picked her up. Pierre's didn't lived with each other and when they met they didn't even looked at each other, so Emilia wasn't sure why her parents weren't the same as everyone's. She was glad they weren't. She loved waking up in the morning with her dad kissing her forehead and with the scent of her papa's delicious food. 

Emilia also knew her fathers were criminal's, so that couldn't be very normal. She knew their real names were Will and Hannibal but in public they called each other Jacques and Ian. The girl made a real effort to never disclose their real names because she didn't want to lose her fathers. She had no idea what crimes they committed, although she could guess. Her first clue was that nanny that slapped her when she was four years old that ended up dead on a horrific crime on the news. Her second was that man looking at her funny on the grocery store that also appeared on the news in a gruesome murder. So Emilia never really cared that much if her parents killed people, at least it was rude people. 

The fact was that she loved her parents but sometimes they made her life difficult. Will always knew when she was lying and Hannibal always analyzed all of her friends. 

One day she woke up feeling funny between her legs so she went to check. One look and she knew she had her first period. Sighing, she grabbed a few toilet papers and put on her panties and went to find Will. She knew the doctor was Hannibal, but she needed her caring dad instead of her stern dad. Not that Hannibal was always stern but she had a better relationship with Will. And most of all she was more embarrassed to tell Hannibal that she was turning into a woman. 

Emilia didn't had much luck, though. She found Hannibal in the kitchen, his back to her and Will nowhere to be found. She tried sneaking away to her bedroom but Hannibal's voice stopped her. 

\- Good morning, Emilia. - He turned around and smiled at her, frowning when he saw her deer in the headlights look. - Something is wrong?

\- No, papa. Not at all. - She answered too quickly and she knew it. - Where's dad?

\- He went shopping for some fresh fish. - He quickly cleaned his wet hands in a towel and raised an eyebrow. - You can tell me.

\- I'll wait for him. - She winced and turned around. Hannibal sighed and said something that made her stop walking.

\- I smell blood, Emilia. Are you hurt? You do realize I'm a doctor, right?

Oh yes, she forgot her papa's acute sense of smell. Blushing as red as the color of her hair she turned around and sighed. 

\- I had my first period, papa. I need pads and pain medicine. - Emilia would never forget the look of utter surprise in Hannibal's face. It would be the same face he would make when, in the future, she'd tell him she was dating a girl, then a boy, then that she had sex for the first time, then that she was getting married.

\- Ok. - Hannibal said in a clinical voice. - I'll call Will and ask him to get you pads, while I put you to bed again, give you the medicine and make you hot cocoa ok? - He finished in a caring voice. Emilia nodded.

Hannibal did just that. Will sounded both terrified and excited on the phone and the hot cocoa was ready in no time when he went upstairs. He gave her the medicine and the hot cocoa and laid besides her with his hot hands above her womb to soothe her pain. 

\- Were you afraid to tell me? - He asked in a soothing voice.

\- More like embarrassed. - She mumbled against his chest. - I'm nine years old, too young to have her period.

\- It's nothing to be embarrassed about. It's normal and every woman gets it. I'll explain it to you in minimal detail once you're not in pain.

\- Thank you, papa. - She smiled.

\- Now sleep, it should be better when you wake up. - He kissed her forehead.

When Will got home thirty minutes later he found Hannibal and Emilia curled together on the bed sleeping soundly. He couldn't even remember why he was so afraid of letting Hannibal near Emilia in those early days. He was a better father than Will could ever dream of.


End file.
